And tell me, did you fall from a shooting star?
by Twilight Halo
Summary: Bella, Rosalie, Jasper, and Mike are in a band. Fangs Recording Industry owned by the Cullens signs their band a record deal, and they find out that their manager will be the son of the owner of the company.Will sparks fly between them?FIND OUT. ALL HUMAN
1. I NEVER SAW IT COMING

Sorry for everyone who's been waiting for the Breaking Dawn and Dusk updates

**Sorry for everyone who's been waiting for the Breaking Dawn and Dusk updates! I've been on vacation in my cousin's house for the past two months. The breaking dawn and dusk chapters are back at home in my computer. I actually finished chap2 of breaking dawn and I'm currently I the middle of chap3 of dusk, as I said I'll update them as soon as I get home. This is just for fun. We weren't going anywhere today and I was really bored so I decided on writing stuff. Please, please, please tell me if you want this to continue. **

**CHAPTER 1: I NEVER SAW IT COMING**

**BPOV**

"Okay guys," I spoke into the mike. "When it rains by Paramore."

We were at a local club in Brooklyn, doing our usual Friday night appearance.

"One, two, three."

_And when it rains,  
On this side of town it touches, everything.  
Just say it again and mean it.  
We don't miss a thing.  
You made yourself a bed  
At the bottom of the blackest hole (blackest hole)  
And convinced yourself that  
It's not the reason you don't see the sun anymore_

And oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming.  
Oh, oh, I need the ending.  
So why can't you stay  
Just long enough to explain?

And when it rains,  
Will you always find an escape?  
Just running away,  
From all of the ones who love you,  
From everything.  
You made yourself a bed  
At the bottom of the blackest hole (blackest hole)  
And you'll sleep 'til May  
And you'll say that you don't want to see the sun anymore

And oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming.  
And oh, oh, I need the ending.  
So why can't you stay just long enough to explain?

Take your time.  
Take my time.

Take these chances to turn it around. (take your time)  
Take these chances, we'll make it somehow  
And take these chances to turn it around. (take my...)  
Just turn it around.

Oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming.  
Oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming.  
Oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming.  
Oh, oh I need an ending.  
So why can't you stay  
Just long enough to explain?

You can take your time, take my time.

The crowd applauded softly then stopped after a few minutes.

"Thanks everyone. Have a good night." I spoke once again through the mike.

I turned to the band and everyone was fixing up their equipment.

"Alright guys. Good job." I said raising up two thumbs. Ever since high school we'd dream of becoming a famous band. The band was consisted of me, the lead singer, Mike, the lead guitarist, Rosalie, the bassist, Jasper, the drummer. We were living in downtown Brooklyn, near the club we were playing in, called The Sphinx. Our band didn't have a permanent name. We'd change it once in a while, when it sounded sucky.

"Thanks Bells," Jasper said.

"I'm kinda getting sick of of 'Friday night specials'" Rosalie quoted. Rosalie was inhumanly beautiful, but she was never the 'I-date-a-guy-every-week' type. We were friends since high school. Her brother twin brother, Jasper was one of my best friends. Mike on the other hand, was my ex-boyfriend. Mike was sweet and all, but he just wasn't it.

"Alright. I gotta go," Jasper said, taking his drum sticks and headed toward the exit.

"Yeah. I'm kinda bushed. I'll see you in the back home Bells?" Rosalie and I were room mates, well, not exactly. Rosalie and Jasper were living together for a while as brother and sister, then she got sick of having to live with him so she moved in with me.

"Yeah sure." I said while heading toward the bar.

"Hey, Bells." I turned around and saw Mike, sitting beside me.

"Can I have a beer please?" He asked the bartender.

"So, how's it been lately? I mean, I haven't seen you in the past week." He asked. After three years of being broken up, Mike still wanted to be with me.

"Mike, I have work to go to, so we can't be seeing each other every single day you know," I said completely annoyed. I was working at a little Sports store down the road.

"Oh, okay, since tomorrow's Saturday, you wanna go out to dinner or something?" He asked with hope in his voice.

"Mike," I groaned. "haven't we gone through this already." I turned around to face him. "You're a nice guy Mike. It's just that, I've moved on Mike. It's been three years and you're still hoping that I'll crawl back into your arms. We're not in high school anymore Mike. Time to get over the past." I took my bag, stood up and walked outside into the pouring rain. It wasn't a long walk to the apartment, but it surely wasn't a good walk under the rain. I arrived in my apartment floor, slid the key into the lock and opened the door. Rose was eating popcorn and lying down on the couch while watching TV, wearing a white tank top with pink pajama bottoms.

"Hey Bells," she said while changing the channels.

"Hey," I said while walking over to the breakfast counter and dropping my bag.

"I thought you'd be out later, you know, with Mike and everything," She said while chewing on her popcorn. I grimaced then grabbed a cushion from the couch and threw it at her. The popcorn spilled all other her.

"Hey! What was that for?!" I laughed as hard as I could.

"Stop it with the Mike thing!" I took the pillow for her, jumped on the couch beside her and put in on the face. "Gosh!"

"Why do you hate him so much?" She asked. I took the pillow off my face to look at her seriously but she was concentrating on something on TV.

"I don't hate him. I just don't think it'll work out." I said thinking back when we used to date.

"It worked out once, why can't it work out again?" She asked with a pouted look on her face.

"Ugh!" I stalked toward my room.

"Oh yeah! Some guy called regarding our meeting with them!" She shouted toward my direction before I entered my room. We were on hold in a couple of recording companies and this has been the first company in the year call back.

"What!" I ran back to the living room and grabbed the phone beside her. I put the phone on my ear and turned to her.

"Did you answer it?" I asked.

"Nope. I was in the shower." She said while chewing on some more popcorn. I pressed the voice message box and a deep, velvet started talking.

_Hello, this is Fangs Recording Industry _**(Sorry for the lame name, couldn't think of anything else)**_. This is regarding your meeting with recording manager Mr. Cullen. I'm sorry for the late update but your meeting has been moved to tomorrow 1 'o clock. Thank you for your kind consideration. _

_BEEP_

"WHAT!?" I screamed into the phone.

"What's wrong?" Rosalie looked up worried. I put the phone down gently.

"The meeting's been moved tomorrow." My voice came out into a soft murmur.

"What!?" She shouted, and then straightened her position. I needed to go that meeting. Our band needed to have its big break after years of being together.

"Rose, I need you to do me a favor." I turned to her and folded my hands together.

"Anything."

"I have work from 9am to 1:30 in the afternoon. And considering I don't trust you to be the one to take our CD to the meeting…" I trailed off. Rosalie hated going to the store, but she had to say yes.

"Fine. I'll go to your stupid store and work." She said and started flipping through the channels again. I jumped up on her and give her a small hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Yeah, whatever. Anything for the band and of course anything to get us to stop playing gigs in The Sphinx." I laughed. Rosalie hated The Sphinx. Ever since we started playing gigs there, guys have been hitting on her ever since. I mean who guy wouldn't hit on a girl like Rosalie. Rosalie was way prettier than me; a tall, blonde, fit girl compared to a mid-height, brunette girl like me.

**The next day: **

I woke up at 8:30, my usual wake up time. I took a shower and grabbed a pair of dark skinny jeans and flats. I hadn't decided what top I was going to wear to both work and the meeting. I got really lazy on taking forever to pick so I took a baby pink sleeveless and put a white polo with puff sleeves over it. Rosalie was still a sleep, obviously. I was the one to usually wake her up. I took my bag and slid in on my shoulder, left my room then knocked on Rosalie's door.

"Rose! Rise and shine! Don't forget to go to the store and take over my shift!" I shouted through her door.

I took my keys off the counter and left.

"Hey Mrs. Stan," I said to the old lady living across our apartment. She lived with 3 cats in her apartment, which was for me, incredibly weird. She had never spoken a word to anyone. She was fixing the front mat of her door then she eyed me carefully then went back to what she was doing. I walked

down to the store and saw Alex, a short, skinny seventeen year old boy I was currently working with.

"Hey Alex," I said while walking over to the counter and putting down my bag and grabbing my vest and putting it on.

"Hey Bella," He said while putting a price sticker on a volleyball. I took one of the price sticker guns and started helping put a price sticker on to the other balls.

"So…how's Rosalie doing?" He asked. I eyed suspiciously. Alex had a little crush on Rosalie ever since I brought her here for my first day of work. Alex had tried to make a move on her that day, so Rosalie had decided never to come back until it was important.

"She's fine, she's coming here later to take over my shift. So you," I pointed the gun towards him. "Better not make any sly moves 'kay? I said and started putting prices again. He gulped.

"Sure," his voice came out high pitched. I chuckled. The morning went by fast. As soon as the clock hit 12, I was off and Rosalie was in. It would take me about 15-30 minutes to reach New York and 15 minutes to actually find the building. I took the subway and arrived in Times Square, took a cab to the street where Fangs Industry was. I looked up at the tall building that had a giant FANGS written on it and entered through the revolving doors. Everyone was on headphones talking into it. There were posters of bands and singers everywhere. Panic at the disco, Paramore, Train, Phantom Planet, Cobra Starship, Vampire Weekend, Flo Rida, and more. I looked at the posters hoping that someday our unnamed band that will soon of course have a name will posted right beside these famous singers and bands. I walked slowly to the counter and saw a red headed lady with glasses and headphones on her head typing.

"Um, excuse me?" I asked while leaving over the counter to grab her attention. She looked up through her long lashes and stared at me.

"Yes? May I help you?" She said.

"Yes, I have a meeting with Mr. Cullen at 1," I told her trying to make sure I had the name right. She started searching through a couple of files then grabbed one and handed it to me.

"Ah, yes. Just go to the 5th floor, turn left then right then, and then you've reached Mr. Cullen's office." She said then nodded her head then continued doing whatever she was doing. I headed towards the right side of the building where the elevators were. I clicked the up button then the elevator opened with a bunch of people came out. Good, I was left alone in the elevator. I pressed number 5 then the elevator started moving. I realized that their current elevator song was Elevator by Flo Rida. After all, he was part of their company and his music was big now.

As the elevator reached the 5th floor I stepped out with my bag in hand then walked the directions the woman had given me. I went left and stared aimlessly at the people working then suddenly I hit something and papers started flying around. I bent down to help pick up the papers.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry, I was just on my way─" I looked up and saw the most handsome man I'd ever seen. He had bronze spiked up hair and pale skin. He was wearing a white mid-cut polo and slacks. He looked about 21-22 perhaps.

"It's okay, these papers weren't really worth anything." He grabbed the rest of the papers. His voice was deep and velvety. He had the most amazing features on his face that it was just hard to explain. I squatted there, looking like a fool to him. After he picked up the rest of the papers he stood up and gave a hand to help me up. Gladly, I took it then fixed myself. I was still in awe.

"I-I'm sorry, it's just that I have a meeting- and, uh,…" I was lost in my own words. He gave me the most heart breaking crooked smile I'd ever seen.

"It's okay. Band meeting, eh? Well, then good luck." He smiled then walked away. I stared back after him then realized what I was here for. I walked as fast as I could to the rest of the directions I had to go to. I went off to the right and saw a door that said CULLEN. I saw a secretary with short blonde hair and walked to her.

"Uh, hi, um, I'm the 1 'o clock meeting with Mr. Cullen." She looked at me and logged onto her computer.

"Yes," She spoke into her headphones and said.

"Mr. Cullen, your 1 'o clock meeting is here." She said and gave me a smile.

"Okay, you may enter." I nodded and opened the door carefully breathing in first. I opened the door and saw an amazingly decorated office. It had the most amazing view of New York. I looked over and saw a big giant wooden desk with a big black chair behind it. The chair turned around, and a young pale blonde man put down the phone on his desk and stood up. He reached to shake hands, and I accepted.

"You must be my 1 'o clock meeting. Well, then, nice to meet you." He said while sitting back onto his chair. He gestured a hand to make me start.

"Uh, okay, sir, our band made a CD," I handed him our CD. "It has us singing to some Panic at the disco songs and some Paramore as well and some of ours too. We've been together since high school, and we're pretty much on hold in some other companies as well, so…" He took the CD and eyed it carefully then locked his eyes on me.

"I see, your band sounds pretty determined. I'll let my son handle this one, this time." He grabbed the phone he'd just used and dialed then started talking.

"Edward, please come in here. I have a job for you." He said then put down the phone. I stood there waiting for this so called 'Edward'. Then Mr. Cullen started speaking again.

"My son has been wanting to check out bands for sometime and I think I should give him his chance starting with your band. My son has pretty much good taste in music so I trust him and your band." He said looking straight at me. Then the door opened slowly and then came in the same man I'd bumped in to a few moments ago.

"You wanted to see me dad?" He said while popping his head in. He came inside and gave me a quick glance then smiled.

"Nice to see you again." He said.

**SHOULD I CONTINUE? PLEASE REVIEW. :) ALICE AND EMMETT IN NEXT CHAPTER. GOING TO THE BEACH TOM. WEEEEEEEE.:)**


	2. LET'S DO THE PANIC

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! I just had to continue :) Sorry for the lyrics :) At some point in the story I may need to put the lyrics 'cause it has something to do with Edward singing 'em, so just saying :) I'll update dusk and breaking dawn when I return :) FYI Alice and Emmett are Edward's siblings, Jessica is their cousin (I didn't make her much of a bitch in this story, I felt sorry for Mike). Sometime in the next chapters Edward will play the piano for Bella! ENJOY! The titles of the chapters are from various lines in certain songs that I've been currently listening to. Oh yeah, sorry for the really really lame band name: I couldn't think of anything else, I suck at names. This is quite long 'cause I wanted to fill in Emmett and Alice as I promised. **

**CHAPTER 2: LET'S DO THE PANIC**

**Previously**

"_Nice to see you again," He said._

**BPOV**

I stood there, my expression blank. He was Mr. Cullen's son! I closed my mouth realizing it had dropped as he entered. I smiled and ducked my head.

"So Edward, I've finally decided that I give in to what you've been asking for," Mr. Cullen said. "You're going to see if this band of hers," he gestured a hand toward me and Edward turned his head to look at me. "What is your name?" He asked. They stared at me waiting for an answer.

"Uh, my name is Isabella Swan but I liked to be called Bella, our band is still figuring out on some certain names, so…" I trailed off. I looked to the side and Edward was smiling. I almost melted in my spot. Edward let out a hand and I took it.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Bella," He said while shaking my hand. "I hope your band will be quite something." He said letting go of my hand. I turned my head to face his father.

"Here's their CD," He handed our CD to Edward. "I trust you Edward. We'll call, or my son will call you when we've heard or seen a certain interest in your band." He stated then smiled. "Okay, then Isabella we'll just contact you. You may leave." He gestured toward the door and started writing on a piece of paper. I sighed in relief.

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen for your time," I turned to face Edward who was now looking at his father. "Um, Mr. Cullen, I hope you'll like our CD─" he interrupted me all of a sudden. "Oh, call me Edward. I don't want to sound like my dad." He said then turned to his father to see if he was offended. "Okay, then, I hope you'll like our CD, Edward." I stated then headed for the door. I closed the door gently and sighed. Then my phone started to vibrate. I took it out of my bag and saw who was calling. It was Jasper; I flipped my phone up and put it on my ear.

"Hey Jas," I spoke into the phone.

"Hey, Rose told me the meeting was moved today. So how was it? What'd they think of the CD?" He asked.

"I don't know. Mr. Cullen's letting his son listen to our CD. He said he'll call when they've heard it or something."

"Oh, good. And Mike and I are coming over later to choose over some names, again. So, I'll see you later, Bells."

"Yeah, bye Jas." I put the phone down and finally stepped in the elevator. I was definitely nervous for our band. It had been months since our last record company call. Fangs Industry was definitely different from the other recording companies that we signed on. I stood in the elevator pressing the hold button to help the man with the cart bring in the packages.

"Thanks," the man with the cart said.

"No problem," I said while letting go of the button.

"Wait! Hold the elevator!" Someone shouted from a near distance. I was in shock to see Edward come in. He was holding our CD and a bunch of papers.

"Hello, again." He said before standing right next to me. I just smiled. Being around him wasn't so easy. With his intimidating looks and everything, it was definitely hard. More people started to enter the elevator; it was completely irritating that we all had to squish in together.

"Oh," He started. "I was wondering if we could exchange numbers so it would be much easier for me to contact you, rather than just receiving your answering machine all the time," He stated. Crap! He was the one that called! "Wait, you were the one that called?" Did I just say that out loud?

"Uh, yes, I was quite in a hurry that time. My father suggested that I would be the one to call, since he didn't have time to be the one himself. My father doesn't like other people doing his calls for him, except for this time," He looked at me then smiled. I was definitely embarrassed. "Um, okay then," I took my phone from my bag and handed it to him. He saved his number quickly then handed it to me. Then handed _his_ phone to me, he was letting me touch his phone! Why am I being so paranoid? I took his phone from him and looked at it. Wow, iPhone. I typed in my number and handed it back to him. "I'll talk to you soon," He said then glided out the door. I hadn't realized that the elevator had already moved. I waited until it reached the ground floor and stepped out. I took a cab to Times Square and took the subway back to Brooklyn. I had to tell Rose everything. I walked 3 blocks toward our building. As I walked into the apartment's street, I noticed a tall, long haired, blonde about to enter our building. I walked a little faster and saw that it was Rosalie. She was still wearing my vest, and her hair was a little muffled up.

"Rosalie?" I asked as I stepped closer to her. She turned her head to me and gave me a slight smile.

"Oh, hey Bella," she looked really tired.

"Rose, my shift ended about," I checked my watch. It was 10 minutes to 3. "An hour and a half ago." I eyed her suspiciously.

"Well… you're so called co-worker tried to kiss me, so I pushed him and he hit his head under the ball rack and the ball rack suddenly broke down and the balls started falling down breaking one or two of glass cases. Your boss asked me who I was and I told him that I was taking in your shift for the day. He told me that if _I_," she exaggerated the I, "don't fix it, you'll loose your job. So I stayed an extra hour and a half fixing the glass and rearranging the balls while your friend Alex enjoyed himself while looking down at my ass every time I bent down." I laughed, but truly did feel sorry for Rose.

"Aw, Rose," I walked over and hugged her. "Thanks. Now come on, Jas and Mike are coming 'cause they said we need to be picking a band name soon." I said while letting go of her.

"Yeah, I know. Mike called me," she said as we walked into our apartment. She took off my vest and handed it to me, then jumped onto the couch and laid her head back. I walked over to the counter and put my bag down and leaned my back onto the counter and stared back at Rosalie.

"So…how was the meeting?" She said while tossing herself around to look at me.

"It was…good, I guess. Mr. Cullen's letting his son be the judge of us," I said while walking around the counter to myself a glass of water.

"Hmmm…is he cute?" She asked. He was more than cute, he was a god. I couldn't tell that to Rosalie. I hated it when she teased me about guys, teasing me about Mike was enough. "He's…" I started. "Bella…" she moaned, Rosalie knew me too well. "What?" I put my face up to look at her; she was giving me a very mischievous smile. "I know you too well Bells, he's cute isn't he? Wait, you just started with a 'He's…' right?" She quoted. "So I bet he's hot? How old is he?" Oh, she just loved doing this to me. "I don't know! Well, yes, he is kinda hot, but still there is a big big possibility we'd be working with him and I won't let infatuation get in my or should I say our way," I stated while walking over to the end of the couch to sit across from her. "Bells, usually when you talk about business you're usually head over heels for the guy. Remember Drew Callum?" She was smug. I remembered Drew Callum; he was my 9th grade crush. I was head over heels for this guy! I remember putting loads of make-up just for him, but a few months after the school year started, he started dating Lauren Mallory, the most annoying girl in the world. So, I guess you could say that was my first heartbreak.

"That's not the point, Rose. That was waaaaayyy back in High School, I've gone to college and I now have a job and this merely business okay." I stated once again, and then someone suddenly knocked on the door. It was obviously Mike and Jasper. "That must me Mike and Jasper," I said while standing to get the door. I opened the door, and obviously it was them.

"Hey guys," I opened the door even wider to let them in. "Hey," Mike and Jasper entered casually. Jasper went straight to the kitchen to make hot cocoa, while Mike went to sit on the small couch beside Rosalie. "How was the meeting, Bells?" Mike asked. "It was pretty…productive, I guess…" I said. This was about the third time I had to repeat the statement. "Yeah," Rosalie said before sipping into some hot cocoa Jasper had made for her. "Bella has the hots for the guy checking us out," she said and gave me that smug look again. Mike's face was in complete rage; he straightened his back and glared at Rosalie. "I do not!" I protested. Jasper was standing beside me now sipping through a cup filled with hot cocoa. "Hm-mm," Rosalie protested. "Okay! We weren't here to talk about who Bella had the hots for! Now, what's our band name?" Mike said, while picking up a pen and a notebook from the coffee table. For once, I was happy Mike intruded in the subject. "Okay, names, names, names," Jasper said while tilting his head back and tapping repeatedly on the counter. "I can't believe we don't have a name. I mean we've been together since high school." Rosalie stated. "Well, Rose, we did have a pretty good name in senior year," I stated. Our name in senior year was quite catchy, _Fresh Out_ **(Juts came in my mind)**.It symbolized that we were just _fresh out_ of high school. "Bella," she grimaced. "'Fresh Out' doesn't seem like the best band name in the world. It sounds like we were just 'Fresh Out'," she held up two air quotes. "of ideas." She did have a point. "Okay then, Fresh Out is out the list," He said while writing other stuff down on a piece of paper. "How 'bout The Upper East?" Jasper suggested. To me, it sounded too New Yorker. "Jas, we're from downtown Brooklyn, not the Upper East side," I stated. "Wait, downtown Brooklyn?" Mike said. Where was he taking this conversation to? "No, Mike, we're from Oklahoma," Rose said sarcastically. "I'm not stupid, Rose. Bella there," he pointed the pen toward me. "Just gave me an idea." He started writing really fast on the notebook and kept quiet for a while. We all stared at Mike, waiting, and then he started talking again. "Okay, here are some names that just came into my head. We've got _Brooklyn_, pretty plain," Rosalie made a disgusted look on her face. "_Downtown Brook_, _Brooklyn Down_," Then Jasper held up one hand to protest. "Wait! Brooklyn Down? Hmm…Sounds pretty good, I mean it rhymes with broken down," He said and turned his head to face me. "I like Brooklyn Down, why didn't we think of this before?" I teased Mike and he smiled. "Wait, wait, wait! You're not actually considering this are you? I mean it sounds emo! Brooklyn Down, broken down?" Rosalie tensed. She loved getting her way, but not this time. "Okay! It's majority! Brooklyn Down it is!" Jasper shouted. Rosalie pouted. "Oh, no, you don't go pouting Rosalie Hale! Not unless you want _Fresh Out_ back do you?"

I pointed a finger at her face. "Okay…Brooklyn Down is fine, but are you su─" Mike suddenly cut her off. "Rose! Just deal with it," He stood up and put the pen and paper back on the coffee table. "Well, that was faster than I thought," Jasper said dropping the mug to the counter. "'Kay Sunday tomorrow, need all the sleep I could get." Jasper said. "Yeah, I really need some sleep, see you soon guys. Bye Bells, bye Rose," Mike said and headed out the door. "Talk to you later," Jasper saluted us and headed toward the door after putting his mug on the sink. "Bye Bella, bye sis." Then they were gone. I glared at Rosalie.

"What?" She asked.

"Don't play dumb! 'She has the hots for the guy'" I quoted.

"And you're telling me that you don't?" She stared at me waiting for an answer.

"UGH!" I stalked out of the living room and headed towards my room. I jumped into bed, and buried my face into my pillow. I tried to imagine Edward's face in my head. He was astonishingly beautiful. I tried to replay the scene where he'd given me the most amazing smile I'd ever seen. As I tried to remember Edward, I studied his features, his bronze hair, and his emerald green eyes. Wait, what was I doing? I just met him and he's practically the guy I'm working with (if possible). I rested my eyes and drifted away into slumber.

I was asleep and dreaming aimlessly into the night until I felt my bed shaking.

"BELLA! WAKE UP! WE HAVE TO GO TO CHURCH, BELLA!" Rosalie was jumping up and down on my bed. Why was she talking about going to church? It was only Saturday **(Sorry, I'm a Christian, I wanted to put a church thing. My mom wakes me up early to go to church too.)** I took the pillow from beside my bed and smacked it right at her.

"Rose! It's still Saturday! Gosh! Can't a girl get some sleep!" My voice still croaked from the recent wake up.

"Bells! What are you talking about? You've been asleep half the day of Saturday. You missed dinner and your usual night time shower," she stated. I quickly straightened up and grabbed my watch from my night stand. It was 8:30a.m., she was correct. I put my hair away from my face and stood up. I tilted my head up and stared at the ceiling. Rosalie stepped a little closer and sniffed me.

"Ew, Bella you need a shower. You smell," she said while wrinkling her nose. I gave her a light smack on the arm. "Oh shut up!" I said while walking around the room. I was still in my jeans and my blouse. "Boy, that guy really did make you melt in place." Rosalie laughed and I threw another pillow at her. "Leave! Now!" I said angrily and pointed out the door. She smiled and stalked out my room. Was I really that tired? I went to my closet and got my essentials and a white Sunday dress. I hurried to the bathroom and showered as fast as I could. When I finished taking a shower, I quickly dried my hair with the blow drier and pinned my hair away from my eyes then wore my dress then lightly curled my hair with the curling iron. I stepped out of the bathroom and hurried to my room to pick out shoes. I picked out my white casual sandals and slipped them on and grabbed my white frames and stalked of my room to Rosalie. Rosalie was sitting on the couch drinking coffee wearing dark skinny jeans and white blouse showing off of her navy blue trench coat and knee high black leather boots.

"Little formal, are we?" She eyed me from top to bottom. Apparently I was a little formal for going to church.

"I don't wanna go change again, so can we go?" I asked grabbing my coat and house keys off the counter where I'd left them. Rosalie put down her magazine down, stood up then left. We walked to church, which was only a block away. While I was in church I prayed that our band would finally get a record deal, and for some strange reason that I'd get to talk to Edward once again. After church, Rose and I went off to Wong Chop **(Made the name up)** to get some take-out then went back home. I was lying down on the couch with my take-out in hand and eating with chopsticks while flipping through a bunch of channels.

"I wonder why there usually isn't anything good on TV every Sundays." I said then took a bite from my noodles.

"I don't know." She said while washing a bunch of glasses. I flipped through more of the channels then stopped when I saw a rerun of Gossip Girl. **(You can tell I love Gossip Girl) **

"Oooohhh…Gossip Girl." I dropped the remote on the coffee and table and sunk in to the couch.

"Is that the episode where Chuck and Blair have sex?" Rose asked.

"I think," I muttered. Then I heard my phone vibrate and play Four Minutes (My current ring tone). Rose grabbed it and looked into the screen.

"Oooohhh…who's Edward?" Edward? Oh, no! Rosalie eyed me suspiciously and let the song play a little while. "What!" I placed down my take-out quickly, stood up and ran to get the phone but Rosalie had already pressed it and put it on her ear.

"Bella's phone." She spoke into the phone. She walked around the apartment while I tried to chase her. "She's right here actually, who's calling?" She asked as she gave me a smug smile and tried to block me from getting the phone. "Rosalie! GIVE ME THE DAMN PHONE!" I screamed so Edward could hear me through the phone. "Fine! Gosh!" She handed the phone to me and I flipped my hair away from my face and put the Phone to my ear.

"Hello, this is Bella." I spoke casually into the phone.

"Oh, hey Bella. This is Edward," of course I knew that. I was just about to melt just hearing his voice.

"Hey Edward," I gave a quick glance at Rosalie who was smiling mischievously.

"This is about your CD. Your band sounds very interesting, but I noticed you didn't have a name…" his voice was very appealing.

"That's taken care of already. We chose a name yesterday and it's final," I said with a smile in my face.

"I guess I'll have to find out tomorrow. Anyways my dad and I would like to hear your band perform in our studio tomorrow so we get to see the band's image at least." I can't believe it! My jaw dropped in shock. We were never called back to perform in front of a recording manager!

"Bella? Are you still there?" He spoke into the phone.

"Oh, yes. Uhm, what time do you want us to be in your recording studio?" I asked trying to hide my excitement.

"Does 2:30 in the afternoon sound good?" He asked.

"Uh, yes, that sounds good," I gave Rosalie a big smile and she looked at me curiously.

"Alright then, I'll text you the address of our studio. I'll be looking forward to see you Bella and your band mates of course." He added then hung up. I put down my phone and gripped the counter.

"Oh my gosh, Rose…" I said.

"What's wrong Bells?" She asked.

"They want us to perform in their studio tomorrow," my voice came out in a soft murmur.

"What?" She asked again, my voice was obviously too low for her to hear. I was finally able to speak up.

"They're letting us perform in their studio to see our band's image," I practically shouted it at her while jumping up and down. She opened her mouth and grinned widely. We screamed then hugged each other and continued screaming and jumping.

"OH! MY! GOSH! Bells, that's great! We've never been called in before!"

"I know! Aaaaah! You call Jas and Mike! I have to call the shop and tell them I'm not going to work tomorrow! Aaaaah!" We were still hugging each other while jumping and screaming then stopped when we heard various knocks, bangs, and 'shhhs' from our neighbors. Rose took her cell from her pocket and dialed Jasper's number.

"Hello Jasper? It's me Rose," she tried to speak slowly. I flipped my phone up and dialed the shop's number.

"Hello!? My. Ryder?" I said. Mr. Ryder was a good boss, although he depended on his employees too much

"Who's this?" He asked.

"This is Bella; anyways I can't go to work tomorrow, I'm sick." I didn't care what I said. I could've given any excuse in the world.

"Okay, but you don't sound si─" I hung up and turned to Rosalie who was now talking to Mike.

"Yeah Mike, just go to our building." She said, and then put down her phone. She looked at me then squealed.

"Oh! I just realized! What are we going to where?" She shouted at my face. I always thought Rosalie wasn't the type who cared what she wore. She looked fabulous in just about anything.

"Rose, I never figured you as the type who cared what they wore." I raised my right eyebrow.

"Bella, I don't care what I wear when everyday is just normal but tomorrow isn't going to be normal is it? And you said they were going to check our _image_ right?" She did make sense. We were invited there for our _image_ but I was hoping something more.

"You do have a point, but I'm not going shopping. I don't have much money on me right now," I explained. I didn't hate shopping; I just wasn't the type who loved to shop.

"Who said anything about shopping?" She gave me a wide grin, took my wrist and dragged me to her room.

"Why are you taking me to your room?" I asked a little confused on what she was going to do. I stopped beside her bed and eyed her suspiciously. She walked over to her closet and pushed her clothes that were hanging from in between. She took a giant suitcase from the back and laid it on the floor. I walked over to her and sat beside her.

"Uh, what's this?" I asked. She gave me a quick glance then unzipped the suitcase. I stared into the suitcase, amazed at what I saw. Designer dresses, jeans, and tops. They were folded neatly into the suitcase.

"Oh my gosh, Rose. Are these original?" I asked taking out one Marc Jacobs dress. She hit me softly in the arm.

"Of course they're original! What kind of girl do you think I am?" She stated.

"Wait…where'd you get the money to buy this?" I asked. The Hales were rich but Rosalie and Jasper refused to live the lifestyle. They decided to dedicate their life into music.

"Mom sends stuff for me once in a while," She said while taking the dress for me and putting it back in.

"Since when? You rarely even get any mail what more when it's packages?" I laughed lightly.

"Since last year. She said if I'm not going to go live in New York with her, she at least wants to know that I dress properly," she sounded annoyed. I met Jasper and Rosalie's mom when we were in high school. She wasn't quite fond of me.

"Well that's out of the question," I muttered under my breath. Rosalie never really wore these kinds of things. Her usual outfits were a t-shirt, jeans, sneakers or flats. Except when we went to church or we had an unannounced trip to New York.

"Oh, shut up!" She cursed. I chuckled. "Okay, are we gonna continue trashing about what I wear or choose what you're going to where for tomorrow and in front of your boy toy," she was smug. I guess this was her idea of payback. We went through at least 10 different outfits before we called in Jasper and Mike. They brought their 'nicest' clothes, as referred to them. I wasn't so surprised to see Jasper have designer clothes too, after all Rose and Jasper are brother and sister. Mike, on the other hand only had a limited number of clothes. We took some from Jasper and put them on Mike. We ended up cutting off the sleeves out of some of Jasper's clothes and trying them to see how it looked. It took us about 3 to 4 hours to come up the right look for the boys. When Jasper and Mike left, Rose had an idea to style my hair, and directly I said no, but she did it anyway. Rosalie trimmed a little bit of my hair to make the layers more obvious then asked if blue highlights would look good but then again I said no and this time she followed. It took us the whole afternoon to choose outfits but I wasn't so sure what mine was until now.

The next day:

I woke up Rose at 8:45 so that we could get ready. I made breakfast and we ate fast then we went off to take a shower. After our showers, Rosalie fixed my hair and make-up. I didn't have much on, just some light blush and eye shadow and a little lip gloss. I helped Rosalie curl her hair a little and put in little green and blue highlights to help match her outfit. We went off and put on our outfits. I went to Rosalie's room to look at the mirror together with her.

"Okay," Rosalie sighed. We turned around and saw two hot rocker chicks.

"Oh my god!" I shouted. I was wearing a navy blue silk off shoulder pirate like top that showed part of my belly button with dark skinny jeans and forest green boots that looked like they were meant for the snow. I turned to Rosalie, who was also in awe her herself. She looked amazing, as always. She was wearing a top that looked almost like mine except a little longer and was the color of my boots with white short shorts with dark blue stockings under and knew high black converse. She looked like she was meant for the runway; especially with her highlighted hair it tinted her outfit just right.

"Bella, you look great!" She said.

"You too Rose!" We hugged each other then went to get the door when we heard the doorbell ring. When Rose opened the door we were stunned. It was Jasper and Mike. They looked like male models! Jasper was wearing a navy long-sleeved polo that was folded up to his elbow over a white tank with dark jeans and chucks. His hair was gelled back so that his bangs wouldn't cover his eyes. When I looked at Mike, I almost fainted. Mike was wearing a black polo with no sleeves buttoned in the middle that showed a gray tank with dark jeans and vans with his guitar slinging to left shoulder. When Mike looked up to face me he looked like he was about to fall too.

"Bella, Rose, wow. You guys look…" He was in a loss of words. Rose and I giggled. "You guys look great too," I added.

"Tell me again why we're leaving early?" Jasper whined.

"Well we wanted to go around New York for a while," Rosalie answered.

"Bells, did you get the address from that guy?" Mike asked, seeming a little bit sleepy.

"Yeah, he texted me last night." I answered showing my phone.

"Well then let's go!" Jasper said enthusiastically and gestured a hand toward the stairs. We raced down the stairs and I was the last to reach the street when I bumped into Jasper. I shoved him away and saw a black town car with a man holding up a sign that said Bella Swan. The man walked up to me and let out a hand.

"Are you Ms. Swan?" He asked.

"Uh, yes, but I didn't order this…" I said admiring the car. People from across the street were staring at us.

"Oh, Edward suggested that we pick you up," he said. Edward? I tried to replay what I'd texted Edward last night. Oh! Now I remember. He offered a ride to pick us up at 2 but I told him that the guys and I were leaving in the morning so we could explore New York a little bit.

"Ms. Swan?" he asked. Rose and the guys just kept quiet and stared at me.

"Um…" Was all I could say.

"Edward said that you wanted to explore New York. He told me to tell you that he didn't want you to spend too much money on your transportation and said that he's sorry for not being here right now. He had some arrangements to settle in the recording studio," he explained. He walked over to the door and opened it for us. We all stared at each other and Rose, Mike and Jasper started walking over to the car and Mike slid in. I walked over and put a shoulder at Rosalie who was about to slide in.

"Bells, I like this guy, you should really think about keeping him," she said then slid in. Finally giving up, I went inside the car. The car was warm and clean. Jasper sat in front because all four of us couldn't fit in the back. He turned around to look at us.

"We should've thought of joining Fangs Industry years ago," he said with a big grin on his face. The driver entered the car and started the engine. I sat there still in awe of what Edward had just done.

"One more thing Ms. Swan," the driver intruded. He took something out of his pocket and handed me a small card.

"A credit card!" Rosalie screamed and grabbed it from the driver.

"BELLA! You should really think about dating this Edward guy," she said while admiring the card. Mike glared at her.

"Edward said that you should spend your food and shopping on this card," the driver said once again.

"Hey, what's your name?" Mike asked him leaning over his shoulder.

"My name is Stan," he said while starting the engine and started to drive.

"I've been working for the Cullens for 6 years now and I've grown quite fond of them," for a driver his vocabulary was quite mannered.

"May I ask a question, Stan? Why do you call Edward, Edward? I mean, aren't you supposed to call him sir or something?" Mike asked. I bent over and hit him in the head.

"What!?" He turned to me while rubbing the bruise I'd just implanted on his head.

"Don't be rude!"

"Oh its fine Ms. Swan, I actually suggested to Edward on calling him sir but he was too much of nice guy to let me call him sir. For the first month I was working with the Cullens I called him sir but he got utterly annoyed and suggested that I call him Edward," he explained once again. Edward was humble. For a rich, handsome man, he wasn't the type who liked to prance around his good looks and money. That was one good thing I could think of him about.

"Then call me Mike," Mike let out hand and Stan took it.

"Jasper," Jas smiled.

"Rosalie but you can call me Rose if you want," Rose said while holding up the card.

"Bella," I nodded toward his way and looked at my shoes.

**THIS WAS CUT IN HALF 'CAUSE IT WAS TOO LONG. SORRY FOR THE INFO OF ALICE AND EMMETT BEING HERE!**


	3. WE'LL STRIKE A VIOLENT POSE

This was originally still part of Chapter 2 but I decided that it was too long so I separated it

**This was originally still part of Chapter 2 but I decided that it was too long so I separated it. Sorry for the info of Alice and Emmett being in Chapter 2! I just had too many ideas and just typed all the way not realizing how long I'd gone in Chapter 2 so yeah. Hoped yah liked it:) **

**3: WE'LL STRIKE A VIOLENT POSE**

It took us only 15 minutes to get to New York. As a child I lived in Brooklyn all my life. My parents didn't really bring me around New York so I barely knew anything about the place. I stared out the window while Stan was explaining the history of New York and the Cullens. I listened once in a while until one topic completely captured my attention.

"So this Edward guy never dated anyone?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes, for a rich, young, handsome man he doesn't seem to have an interest in women. He was 15 when I started working for the Cullens. Women practically came over to their house everyday to look for Edward. Edward's a good boy; he seemed really excited when his father finally let him check out a band," I kept my head tilted towards the window but I glanced at them through the corner of my eye. The car suddenly stopped near the statue of liberty. Thad turned around to look at us and so did Jasper.

"Alright, Edward told me to take you here first," he said then nodded. I opened the door and headed out. The weather was amazing, the sun shined brightly and the clouds floated aimlessly into the sky.

"Come on Bella," Jasper grabbed me from the shoulder and grabbed my arm to look at the statue from below. Mike made a low whistling sound.

"Stan!" Jasper called out while waving to let him come over.

"Can you take a picture of us in front of the statue?" He handed a Canon camera to him. Mike put his arm around me; Stan took the picture and I shrugged Mike's arm off. I was quiet while Jas, Mike and Rose went around taking pictures with Stan. While I was walking around the statue's area I suddenly got a message.

_How are you liking you're trip around New York?_ It was from Edward. Wow. He was texting me now. I honestly didn't know what to say to him so I just said the first thing that popped into my mind.

_We're in the statue of liberty ryt now. Thnks for the car and the credit crd:) _I pressed send. Oh shit. Did I just put a smiley? A few seconds later another message arrived.

_No problem_. He answered.

_But why the credit crd?_ I replied. He honestly didn't have to send us credit.

_Is there anything wrong with spoiling you and your band?:_ He replied with a smug face. I noticed how he separated me from the others. It was quite flattering, he was spoiling me.

_I guess not._ That was a short reply.

_Well then, I wouldn't want to spoil your trip with me texting you all the time. I'll see you soon. Enjoy. BTW you can buy anything with the card._ He was going to continue texting me?

_Kay then, thanks. See ya later;)_ I flipped my phone back and sighed. I felt a shrill of pleasure go through me. Was I falling for him? I knew that this was just a crush but it felt like something more. God, Bella, you just met him.

"Bells!" I heard Rosalie shouting from behind me. I spun around and saw her running towards me.

"Where have you been? We've been looking all over for you?" She said looking really worried.

"I was just around here. Admiring the view," I gave her a slight smile.

"Oh, well we haven't had a picture together so," she put the camera above us and snapped a photo.

"Rose! Bells! Come on!" Mike shouted while entering the car. Rose and I ran slowly toward the car. As we entered, Jas, Mike and Stan were all laughing.

"Okay, where to Bella?" Stan asked.

"Uhmmm…" I didn't know most of the places in New York, so Rosalie spoke while taking the credit card out.

"FIFTH AVENUE!" Rosalie screamed into the car. Credit card plus Fifth Avenue equals shopping.

"Shopping? That's not much of a site to see around New York," Jasper and Mike whined. Stan started driving toward Fifth Avenue; traffic wasn't so heavy today so our schedule was pretty much easy to follow. It took us about 10-15 minutes to get to Saks Fifth Avenue.

"Are you sure you guys don't wanna come?" I asked pouting my lip a little, before getting out of the car.

"Don't worry," Stan said while winking. "I'll take them some place they'll love." He said.

"Okay then," Rose and I stepped outside and went around. Rose and I went to loads of different stores and took a whole lot of pictures. We stopped by Abercrombie and Fitch, Gucci, and we even stopped by the Disney store for fun. We were at Versace and Rose was at the counter asking the lady for a size for the dress she chose. The lady finally arrived with the right size and handed it to Rose.

"Hmmm…" She put up the dress and held it in front of her.

"I'll take it," she said. What! I went over to her and looked at the tag of the dress. Two thousand dollars. Wow.

"Rose! You can't buy the dress! It's fucking two thousand dollars!" To Edward, I bet this would be really cheap.

"We already bought other stuff at Abercrombie and Gucci, what's two thousand dollars more?" She said with a big grin on her face.

"Rose!" The lady came back with a bag and gave out her hand for the card. Rosalie was about to drop the card on her hand until I snatched it right from her and gave the lady the dress.

"I'm sorry she changed her mind," I pulled her away and dragged her outside.

"We have to go now! Jas texted me they're on their way!" I said while pulling her out. The car was waiting outside. We opened the back of the car and put our shopping bags in. We slid and Mike and Jas were both wearing baseball hats.

"Where'd you guys go?" I asked while laughing and taking Jasper's hat off his head.

"Oh…No where in particular," They both gave Rose and I smug faces.

"Uh-huh, I don't even wanna know where you guys went," I answered back.

"Where to?" Stan asked, and we all looked at each other and smiled. We stopped by Broadway Street and took awesome pictures. Stan dropped us off Times Square and we walked around taking pictures. As we walked around, a man tried to make a move on Rose but Jasper backed him off. Mike got lost but we found him 10 minutes later in the middle of the lights area. This was the most fun we'd had together ever since. Stan picked us up around 11:45 to go to lunch. We were surprised when he dropped us off at one of most expensive restaurant in New York. Per Se, it was a French Restaurant **(It really is one of the expensive restaurants in NYC, looked it up)**.

"You know Stan, you could've taken us to McDonald's or something. Just because it's Edward's credit card doesn't mean we have to spend to much of it." Rosalie explained.

"Oh, it's already been paid for. Edward's mother is good friends with the owner. You are practically free there," We opened the door and stepped out. "Oh! And don't forget to mention your names! You have reserved seats in the VIP area!" Stan said with the passenger window down. We walked in the restaurant and stood there in awe. It was brightly lit and decorated in the most extravagant fashion. As we sat in the table food had already been brought to us. We ate, and then left about an hour later because Stan said it took about an hour to get to the studio. On the way to the studio Jas and Rose fell asleep and sooner or later Mike did too. I took out my iPod and started listening to random songs. I let my mind doze off while listening and looking out the window. We were some where out of New York now. The sun still shined brightly and the roads were getting emptier. Jas, Rose and Mike started to wake up so I took my iPod off and started at them.

"How was your sleep, guys?" I asked while putting away my iPod. Rose yawned and started talking.

"It was," she yawned again, "okay." They must be really bushed. I was tired too, but some sort of excitement dispatched me from sleep.

"Hey, Stan are we there yet?" Jasper asked while Mike tried sleeping again. He pulled up near a hill with a flat modern building built on top. He drove going up and stopped at the entrance that said FANGS recording center. My mouth dropped when I saw the building.

"We're here," Stan said. Mike sat up straight and looked at the window in my side.

"Whoa," Mike let out a low whistle.

"THAT's where we're recording?" Rosalie emphasized. All of us got out and stared at the building. Stan got off to help Mike and Rose with their guitar and bass. I started taking the shopping bags but Stan took them and put them back.

"No need, I'm your ride back home anyways," he said with a big smile. We stepped inside the building which was definitely cold. We lurked around and saw billions of posters of bands and artists.

"Bella!" A familiar voice said from up north. I turned around to see who it was. It was Edward. He was wearing a tight black shirt with dark jeans and Oakley shoes and dark shades. His hair was still styled the same way, the last time I saw him. He looked amazing even in casual clothes. He was walking towards us with a big muscular boy or should I say man with dark brown hair.

"Bella is the big guy Edward and if he is can I have him?" Rose whispered into my ear. I never figured her as the type who loved big muscled guys.

"No, he's the one in the red shirt," I whispered back.

"Oh, then who's the big guy?" She asked again.

"If I knew I would've told you already," I whispered back. Edward and his friend reached is then. Rosalie stared at his friend while his friend stared back at Rosalie while Mike glared at Edward. I blushed.

"Hello, I hope Bella has mentioned my presence to you," he said while flashing his perfectly white teeth.

"This is my brother Em─" His brother, hmmm. His brother suddenly interrupted him and put out a hand toward Rosalie's direction.

"Hi I'm Emmett," he said while shaking Rosalie's hand. Edward grimaced at him. I put my hand to my mouth and giggled lightly. Rosalie's face turned red all of a sudden.

"I-I'm Rosalie," she said while looking straight at Emmett's eyes. I could see they had a connection.

"You must be the lead singer?" He asked. Rosalie was often referred as the lead singer sometimes due to her good looks.

"Uh… no, I'm the bassist," she explained. Jasper just stood there and let his twin sister be.

"Okay, Emmett," He shrugged Emmett's hand away from Rosalie's when they were still holding hands.

"Welcome to Fangs Recording Studio," he said while looking at me. Mike glared at both him and me as Edward spoke.

"I heard your CD and you were great. I'm the owner's son Edward Cullen and this is my older brother Emmett," he gently tapped Emmett on the shoulder. They were the owners! I was working with a company and I didn't even know the original owners! Emmett was still staring at Rosalie. We were all quiet for a while until Mike started to speak up.

"Hi! I'm Mike, the lead guitarist," he said with too much volume causing Rosalie and I to jump.

"Jasper, drummer," he nodded towards Edward and Emmett.

"Uh, Rosalie," she said again.

"Bella," I said to Emmett. My attention was all focused on Edward.

"Bella said you had a name…" Edward said while taking off his sun glasses in a smooth movement.

"Yes, we do, Brooklyn Down," Mike explained. Mike was chatty today unlike me who clearly wasn't focusing on the same subject.

"I like it. It's catchy," Edward said with his irresistible voice.

"The studio will be ready in a few minutes so you co─" A small pixie like girl came running toward us.

"EDWARD! EMMETT!" She skipped like a little girl. Her hair was jet black and cropped short. She had the most extravagant style, like she was the designer of Gossip Girl herself. She came skipping to us with a shy looking girl with caramel colored hair who seemed to capture Mike's attention.

"Hi! I'm Alice Cullen! Edward's sister!" He had a sister too? "This is our cousin Jessica," Jessica raised her hand to say hi. Alice took each of our hands and shook it ending with Jaspers.

"Hi, I'm Jasper," Jasper said in a smooth appealing voice. Edward's family was very good-looking and most of us seemed to fall for them including me.

"Before I was rudely interrupted," He made a face toward his sister Alice. "The studio will be ready in a few minutes, there are just a few things we need to fix, in the mean while why don't you explore the studio for a while," they all split up in pairs. Rosalie with Emmett, Jasper with Alice, and Mike with Jessica which meant it was me and Edward. Edward walked up beside me and smiled. He eyed from bottom to top.

"You look good today," I blushed. He put his hand on the small of back and guided me to a wide hallway filled with different posters. I eyed each poster carefully. The hallway wasn't only filled with posters of famous bands; it was filled with modern lamps and frames.

"The studio seems very well…decorated," I blurted out. The silence was very penetrating. He turned his head to look at me then smiled.

"Well, I guess you should thank Alice for that. She begged our dad to let her decorate the studio. Originally these walls were pink but…" He trailed off not wanting to explain the story.

"But what?" I asked.

"Let's just say my older sister got what she deserved," I let it stop there. Wait; did he just say older sister?

"Wait; did you just say older sister?" I muttered. How could Alice be older?

"Uhhh…yeah," he ran his hand through his tousled bronze hair. "Alice and Emmett are older than me," he said feeling a little embarrassed. We both laughed. We were walking slowly through the 'hall o fame' now. It had posters of the present hit bands and singers. There were platinum CD's and everything. Then Edward started talking again.

"Did I mention anything about your CD yet?" No I believe he hasn't.

"Uhhh…not yet," I smiled slightly. Our CD was one of the last things I wanted to talk to Edward about.

"Your songs are very common to our present music but your band is very determined after years of being together you still struggle to get what you want," he started. He was right. Our band was very determined, after years of rejection we were still determined to get what we wanted. We walked through the long hallway in silence. I wanted so badly to talk but being with Edward, he would just dazzle your words away. After a few moments of silence, Edward opened his mouth to start talking again but was interrupted by his father's secretary, I presume.

"Mr. Cullen, I have a few questions about the paper work I was handed yesterday," she asked trying to grab Edward's attention, which clearly wasn't on her.

"Bella, this will just take a sec. Just feel free to walk around," he said as he brushed his hand lightly on my shoulder then went up to the lady. When his skin met mine, I felt a jolt of electricity go up my spine. I continued walking through the hallway then stopped when I saw a picture of Edward shaking hands with Panic at the disco's lead singer Brendon Urie. **(As you can see Panic at the disco is my all time fave band)** Brendon and the rest of the band members were laughing while Edward was smiling. I stared at the picture with my mouth hanging open.

"Panic at the disco," a deep velvet voice said from beside. I jumped and turned to see Edward standing beside me admiring the picture.

"Did you know I wrote part of 'That Green Gentleman'" he stated. Can this guy get anymore amazing? He was a writer too.

"Wow. I didn't know that," that was all I could manage to say. 'That Green Gentleman' was one of my favorite songs. I even remember placing our version of it on our CD.

"Come on," he gestured toward the rest of the hallway. I made one step forward, and then fell forward. I suddenly felt a strong pair or hands holding my waist before my face could reach the floor. Edward pulled me up straight, and I blushed. Why, oh why, did my clumsiness have to destroy this moment?

"Are you okay? I'm sorry about the wires. After all, this _is_ a recording studio," he flashed me that crooked smile I'd only seen once. I stared at him, a little embarrassed. I looked down the floor, and there were wires almost everywhere. I guess I hadn't noticed them when we went through the hallway.

"I'm fine," I said while looking down. "Thank you," I mouthed. Suddenly a handsome blonde that looked oddly familiar walked up to us.

"Edward," the man smiled. "I was just about to call you. The recording studio is ready for your band to play on, Isabella," I hadn't noticed he was partially talking to me. Do I know this guy?

"Thanks, dad. I'll call Em, Alice and their other tourists," he smiled. That was Mr. Cullen? He looked very different without his formal work clothes. He was wearing a tight white polo with dark jeans and shoes. He smiled then left to go back where he came from.

"That was Mr. Cullen? He looks…" I trailed off. Edward chuckled beside me.

"It's hard to believe that's how he looks like out of his office," he said while still chuckling. "Come on, let's look for the rest of your band," we turned around and headed back to the main entrance. Alice and Jasper were sitting down on a couch by the window, chatting. I guess Alice never took him on a tour. Rosalie and Emmett had just entered from the other side of the building, with Emmett's hand around Rosalie's shoulder. Then Mike and Jessica came from the back door, Jessica was quiet while twirling a piece of hair while Mike was babbling on and on.

"Okay," Edward said while clasping his hands together to get attention. "The recording studio is now ready," he said. Everyone followed Edward to the hallway we just came from. Emmett and Alice stood beside Edward whispering things to him once in a while, while Mike stood beside Jessica. I was stuck between Jasper and Rosalie.

"Bella, oh my gosh," Rose whispered. "That little tour with Emmett was so fun," she said. "He's funny and smart and he's definitely cute," she said. I was listening to her but my attention wasn't full on her. While Alice whispered things to Edward, Edward would make one quick glance at me every once in a while.

"Bells?" Rose snapped her fingers in front of me.

"Yes?" I turned my head to look at her.

"Did you hear what I just said? Or maybe I should just continue later since your attention is on," she titled her head towards Edward, who was now whispering something to Emmett. I hit Rosalie on the arm.

"Ouch!" Everyone turned their heads toward us. Rosalie rubbed her arm and glared at me. I gave her a smug smile.

"Now how am I supposed to impress ahem with my mad awesome bass playing skills," she said while rubbing her arm. We were now in front of a big door with dark wood. Emmett pushed it open and gestured a hand to let us in. Emmett winked at Rosalie as we passed by him. The recording studio was like any other studio we've seen on TV. It had a giant glass window that showed drums, a microphone, Mike's guitar and Rosalie's bass. Edward was leaning was talking to the guy sitting in front of the buttons and everything.

"This is Drake," he put a hand on the guys shoulder. "He takes care of the recording equipment and other things," he smiled. Drake took out something from under the equipment and handed Jasper a CD, our CD.

"I love your music. Especially that song 'Stoked'," he said. Mike and I wrote 'Stoked' when we were sophomores.

"Thanks," Jasper answered.

"Your equipment is ready inside. You may start─" Edward was suddenly interrupted by his father.

"Not without me of course," he smiled.

"Dad! I didn't know you were here!?" Alice squealed and ran to hug his father.

"Alice, I was here since this morning," he explained.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Cullen," Mike let out a hand and Mr. Cullen shook it.

"Call me Carlisle," he said. "I wanted to see your band play. I wasn't really able to listen to your CD, so I figured hearing you live would be much more productive," he leaned on the equipment and gestured toward the door. Edward held it open for us and we entered. We played 4 songs for them. Emmett and Alice danced along to our songs while Edward and Carlisle were grinning to the sound of our music. We sang 2 of our songs, 1 by Paramore and 1 song from Panic at the disco.

"That was great guys!" Edward spoke into the microphone.

"Totally! Mad drummer skills Jasper!" Alice shoved Edward away and spoke into the mike.

"Yeah, you guys rock!" Emmett, Alice and Edward tried to fight for the mike.

"Bella, your voice sounds really good," Alice said while I blushed. Edward shoved both his siblings out of his and spoke.

"As I said, you guys were great. You can come out and listen to what my dad has to say," he said. Mike and Rosalie put their equipment down and headed out the door. Alice was smiling, flashing her white teeth while Emmett was doing the same thing too. Mr. Cullen or Carlisle was talking to Edward. Edward took a quick glance at me then smiled.

"Your band has definitely got image," Carlisle said. Edward walked over to stand beside me. I looked up to give him a quick smile.

"I like the idea of your songs," he started. "Your band has definitely got potential. Well, I have to be headed back to New York for a meeting with Vampire Weekend's new CD so I'll be seeing you for the next few months perhaps with the recording and touring and everything," he wore his sunglasses and walked out the door. What did he mean by 'I'll see you in the next few months'?

"What our dad is trying to say, you have a record deal!" Alice said. We all screamed, I turned to hug Rosalie and scream then turned to hug the other person beside me. I stopped then looked up to see who I was hugging. I blushed when I saw who it was.

**Guess who she hugged? HAHA. It's so obvious:P **

**I kinda didn't like this chapter:P anyways I hope you did:)) LOL. **


	4. I JUST CAME HERE TO PARTY

Chapter 4

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS:)**

**Chapter 4! Summary: Alice takes Bella and Rose on a shopping trip the next day. Alice tells Bella how Edward has never liked another girl until he met her. Weeeeeeeee :)) I have more fun writing this story than my other stories :P ENJOY! Please Review.**

**4: I JUST CAME HERE TO PARTY**

Edward was hugging me back and smiled when I stopped.

"Sorry," my face practically turned into 24 shades of red.

"It's fine. I understand your joy. Paramore was like that also except Hayley didn't hug me she hugged Emmett," he gestured toward Emmett whose arm was around Rosalie. We laughed. Suddenly Alice came by us smiling widely.

"YOU GUYS ROCK!" She screamed at me. I suddenly felt my ears ringing due to her volume.

"Uhhh…Alice you're right in front of her. Her ears are probably ringing," he put a strand of my hair behind my ear. His touch made me jump.

"Edward was totally right! You guys are good. You guys are like Paramore plus Panic at the disco plus The Veronica's plus The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus equals Brooklyn Down!" Her volume went down a little.

"I was wondering if I could have your number. I asked it from Edward the first time he was talking about you but─" Edward suddenly cut her off. He was talking about me? Hmmm… I found it very pleasing.

"Alice, let's not talk about what I said and what you asked, 'kay?" He said with a hint of annoyance.

"Uh, sure. Just get it from Edward and you can text me anytime," I said.

"Oh, fun!" She clapped her hands together and started jumping up and down. This girl's enthusiasm was too much for me to handle. Emmett came up to us with Rosalie on his side.

"You guys are pretty awesome," he said.

"Pretty awesome?" Alice said. "THEY WERE GREAT EMMETT! GOSH, YOU DON'T KNOW MUSIC WHEN YOU HEAR 'EM!" Alice was screaming at her brother now. Edward was glaring at both his siblings.

"Excuse me for a while. I'd like to have a chat with my two loving siblings," he pursed his lips and guided his older brother and sister to the other side of the room. Rosalie came up to me and eyed me suspiciously.

"What are you grinning about?" The sound of her voice made me gasp.

"Uh, nothing," I said while wiping the grin off my face.

"Uh-huh, anyways, I forgot to tell you that that Emmett guy loves cars too! Like me! And he's totally into sports! He. Is. Totally. My. Type." She said while squealing. I wasn't quite processing what she said, my attention was full on to Edward's touch.

"Bella? Were you even listening? Are you day dreaming about Edward? Hello?" She waved her hand in front of my face. As soon as I got out of my own little world I shoved her hand down and glowered at her.

"No, I wasn't!" I said while still glowering at her.

"Okay, then. Did you hear what I said about Emmett?" She said while pursing her lips. I scoffed at her. I turned around and Mike and Jasper surrounding Jessica, Edward's cousin. Rosalie turned to where I was facing and smiled.

"Hmmm…Mike seems to have an interest on that Jessica girl, bet you must be jellin'" I hit her in the arm playfully.

"Oh shut up, Rose!" I turned around and saw Edward, Emmett and Alice coming back with big grins on their faces.

"Sorry 'bout that. Edward has some issues," Alice explained. Edward turned to glare at her once again and she mouthed a 'sorry'.

"Where were we? Right! Edward has some news for you!" Emmett exclaimed.

"My dad said I'm going to be your temporary recording manager. While the company will be searching for a permanent manager, I will be handling all of your press conferences, recording schedules, parties, etc…" HE WAS GOING TO BE OUR MANAGER! My heart flipped when he said those words. This just got even better. My theories of managers were people who not handled your every waking minute but people who call every 5 seconds of the day. I was going to be that much in contact with him. _Oh! Snap out of it, Bella! He's your manager for god's sake! He's way out of your league!_ My conscience at the back of my head spoke.

"Oh, that's sweet man!" Jasper said while shaking hands with Edward.

"Recording sessions will start on Wednesday. Since we already have a sample of 'Stoked' and 'Release forms from down under' (Made up the names of the songs) I'm not sure if you'll need to sing them again. So I'll be calling, Bella," he pointed his finger towards me. When his eyes met mine, his emerald green eyes captured my attention. "For your future press conferences and recording sessions," he said. Then his phone started ringing again.

"Excuse me, it's my dad. Alice, Emmett, and Jessica would you kindly lead them towards the door and call Stan while you're at it," he said and started talking on his phone. Emmett went to stand real close beside Rosalie. Jessica stayed right beside Mike. Alice, I presumed was headed to talk to Jasper but headed towards me.

"Hi!" She smiled widely. We started walking out the studio and into the hallway.

"Hey," My voice was faint compared to her volume.

"So…I was wondering if I could hang out with you guys sometime. I asked for your other band mates numbers and I have them all," her smile even got bigger. "But I would really love to hang out with you and Rosalie! It's going to be so cool hanging out with my brother's band…" I let her babble on and on. As we reached the car, Stan was smiling widely.

"Congratulations," he said and shook Mike's hand. Alice suddenly pecked both sides of my face and smiled.

"I'll see when I see you Bella!" She said before I entered the car. Emmett gave one big wave before Rosalie got in. As we drove away, Jasper fidgeted with the radio and we all started singing along to Church by T-pain.

"I know determination in a band when I see it," Stan said raising the volume of his voice.

"Thanks, Stan. Have you ever driven other bands besides us?" I asked.

"Nope. Other bands have their own rides. I was strictly informed by Edward to be your personal driver," he said matter of fact.

"I can see why," Rosalie, Mike, and Jasper turned around to stare at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing, anyways that Alice girl, she's kinda hott," Jasper uttered.

"Both of the girls were hott, did you see that Jessica girl? She's not so bad herself," he added with a snicker.

"All of the Cullen kids including Jessica are very good looking and well mannered." Stan explained.

"Yeah, I bet Bella and Rose got pretty knocked off their shoes," Mike nudged me on the head and I hit him back.

"Ouch! What was that for?" He said while rubbing his head.

"Oh, Mike, stop it. You know how Bella gets when we tease her," she pursed her lips and gave me a grim smile. Mike started jumping up and down to the rest of the songs that played. We were all extremely happy. After 9 years of being together we finally got a record deal! But some other thing was holding me up from my joy. It was hard to determine, so I let it slide for a while, enjoying our success. Stan went through drive-thru at McDonald's and we all pigged out in the car. We all started singing again when 'That's What You Get' by Paramore started playing. Mike was singing with fries in his mouth, so I quickly smacked him in the head. We asked Stan if we could stick our head out in sun roof, and he agreed. Rose and I plopped our head out first screaming into the wind then next was Mike and Jasper. It was about 5 minutes to 6 when we reached our apartment. Stan had dropped off Mike and Jasper in their buildings already.

"Thanks Stan," I said before sliding out the car.

"Hey, no problem. I'll be seeing you guys on your next recording session," he said with the windows rolled then smoothly drove off. Rosalie was smiling widely but looked awfully tired. When we entered our room Rosalie went off to take a shower then sleep. She didn't bother eating since she ate like 6 cheeseburgers from McDonald's. I decided to hit the hay myself after taking a shower. That night I had a strange dream.

"_Alright guys! Here's one of the bands you've been waiting for…Brooklyn Down!" The crowd was wild as Hayley spoke into the microphone. This is it, I thought to myself. I took one step onto the stage and bright lights started flashing. My ears were ringing due to the crowds shrieking screams. Billions of camera flashes started flashing towards our direction. Hayley handed me the microphone and smiled. I turned to face Rose, Mike, and Jas, they were smiling. They were waiting for me to start. I finally turned to the right side of the stage and there he was. My own personal Greek god, smiling ever so brightly. He was one of the reasons on why we've reached so far. I loved him and he loved me, and that's all the matters. I guess I was one of those who had the happy ending after all. I started singing, and towards the end of the song everyone was screaming silently. I turned around and saw Mike with his arms around Jessica's waist looking up, Emmett whose arm was around Rosalie was looking up to and so was Jasper and Alice. I turned around to face the crowd which was now looking up too. I suddenly felt a strong pair of arms around my waist and warm breath breathing into my ear. _

"_Surprise," a deep musical voice said. I looked up and tears started streaming down my face._

That was an odd dream. I woke up to my answering machine on the phone. It was Alice. She was singing Britney Spears' Break the Ice and saying that this was her 4th call and that no one had answered. I finally gave up, getting off my bed. On the way to the kitchen I analyzed the dream. What did it mean? We were the last band performing for Paramore. Did it mean our band was gonna go far? I wondered. As I entered the living room Rosalie was sitting on the couch her face wide eyed staring at the TV, but nothing was on. I walked up to her.

"Rose? Rosalie? Are you okay?" I snapped my fingers in front of her and gasped when she grabbed it and came back to her senses.

"OH MY GOD! I SWEAR! WAKING UP TO BRITNEY SPEARS!?" She shrugged then stood up. And started pacing with her head up.

"Uhhh…Rose? You okay?" I asked.

"No!" She pointed her finger at me. "I am going to kill that pixie girl! I swear Britney Spears! I was dreaming peacefully until I heard 'let me break the ice'" She tried to mock Britney Spears' voice. I laughed at her.

"UGGGHHH!!" Rosalie screamed. We suddenly heard faint knocks on the door. I walked and opened the door. It was Alice.

"Hi, Hi!" she said then walked straight in. I was just about to ask what she was doing here until she interrupted me.

"I love your little home," she said while smiling widely. Rosalie stared at her wide-eyed.

"I'm sorry for waking you up at, good golly gosh look at the time," she made a quick glance at her watch and started talking at top speed again. "It's 7:15 tsk tsk tsk. Well, you better get dressed if you want you want to get a head start. Oh, don't worry about me, I'll just make myself comfortable while you two change," she said and started walking around the apartment. Rose and I made quick glances at each other.

"Uh, Alice I kinda have a job to go to at 9am. I'm really sorry but I can't hang out with you today," I said half-heartedly. A part of me wanted to go with her while the other half just kept quiet.

"Oh, you do? Well now that your band has a record deal I suggest you quit or something or better yet I'll have Edward arrange your resignation," she flipped her phone. Wow, a sidekick.

"Alice, never mind that won't be necessary. I'll call them later." I said. Eventually I'd have to call anyway.

"Well, go on and change. Don't mind me I'll be fine!" She exclaimed and started walking around the apartment once again. I gave her one quick smile and stalked toward my room with Rosalie behind me. Before I opened my door I turned around to face Rose.

"Rose, you do know that your room is on the other side," I said while pursing my lips.

"Do you actually think I'm going to go shopping at 7:15 in the morning!? I'm going back to bed!" She said while raising her arms with fury.

"Then why don't you go back to bed in your room," I said glumly.

"My lock's broken remember?"

"Rose, just change. Who knows this might turn out to be a _fun_ day," I emphasized the word fun. Finally giving up, Rose turned around and stalked toward her room not even giving Alice one quick glance. I took a shower as fast as I could. Alice would knock on my door once in a while to check if I was done. I wore red skinny jeans with a white shirt and a thin red belt hanging on my waist with white Adidas Adicolor sneakers with the flap lying open. I grabbed my sunglasses and my bag and headed for the door. Alice and Rosalie were looking through my old year book and laughing their heads off. A few minutes ago Rosalie hated this girl.

"Oh, hey Bella!" Alice stood up and beamed her white teeth at me.

"We were just looking at your─" Alice suddenly interrupted Rose.

"OH MY GOSH! Your outfit is so cute Bella! I love your jeans!" She screamed at my face.

"Um, thank you?" I replied. Alice clasped her hands together and stared at us smiling.

"Alright! Let's get going!?" She went out the door in one quick glance.

"She does realize that the stores open up at 10, right?" Rose asked. I stared back at her then grabbed the keys and headed for the door. Alice was waiting impatiently by the car's door.

"What took you so long to get down?"

"Sorry," we all slid in the car quietly.

"Alice, you do realize that the stores are still closed?" I asked.

"Yeah, I know," she was texting someone on her phone. "Charles, go to the _Feminino El Grande_," **(made it up)** she ordered the driver. What mall could possibly be open at 7:30 on the morning? On the way to 'Feminino El Grande', Alice asked for a drive through McDonald's for breakfast. After eating, Alice fidgeted with the radio and stopped when an unfamiliar song started playing.

"I love this song!" She screamed and started singing.

"What song is this?" Rose asked. Rose and I weren't really into the pop, girly music.

"OMG! You honestly don't know this song?" She stared back at Rose and me, wide-eyed. We pursed our lips and looked at Alice.

"This song is Catch You by Sophie Ellis-Bextor! My all time face singer! Next to you guys of course," she smiled. Who the hell is Sophie Ellis-Bextor? We arrived at a gigantic building with people coming in and out of it.

"This is a mall?" Rosalie was shocked. The building was huge!

"Yes, the mall opens at 7 in the morning during weekdays and during weekends it opens up at 9," she smiled brightly and quickly stumbled out the door. The mall was huge.

"This is it," Alice said while breathing in the air. "One of my favorite malls!" She exclaimed then pulled Rosalie and I toward the inside of the mall. The inside of the mall was just as extravagant as the outside. Alice dragged us to the first store on the right. She picked out the first things she'd find then handed them to us. She pushed us to the dressing room and told us to change into certain different outfits. Rose and I came out one by one to ask approval for our outfits. After the first store, Alice had brought us to the rest. Jewelry stores, shoe stores, even athlete stores. After going around the whole mall we left to go to the nearest Starbucks. Alice ordered two Strawberries and Cream fraps and one Caramel frap. We sat down outside since the inside was full. We laughed at Alice's jokes and her family stories about Emmett. When Alice spoke about Emmett I noticed Rosalie blushing. We sipped our fraps and looked at Alice who was smiling at us.

"What?" I asked.

"This really means a lot to me for you guys to come. I mean I don't have many girlfriends to hang out with," we stared in shock. A rich girl like Alice not have any girlfriends.

"How can you not have any girlfriends, Alice? You're…well, Alice!" Rosalie exclaimed. Alice laughed.

"People just wanna become friends with me just because my family's wealthy or they just wanna hook up with Edward," she pursed her lips. I shivered when she mentioned Edward and Alice noticed that.

"Speaking of Edward," she raised her left eyebrow at me and so did Rose.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I said before sipping my frap.

"You know very well why we're looking at you. You like Edward don't you?" she asked. I stared at them in shock. I had to lie.

"No, why would you think that?" I tried to keep my voice light trying not to exaggerate it.

"Bella, I've seen the way you look at Edward and I've seen the way Edward looks at you," she explained.

"Yeah right, Alice. I can't like Edward and Edward can't like me," I explained. My phone suddenly started buzzing. I picked it up from the table and flipped it.

_Hey Bells,_

_Are we going to have practice later coz I was thnking of taking Jess out for dinner. _

_Mike._

I smiled. I was happy to see Mike finally move on. I texted back saying that we won't be having practice.

"Who's texting you? Edward?" Rose asked. I glared at her.

"No, it's Mike. He was asking if we were going to have practice tonight 'cause he wanted to take Jessica out," I asked. Alice's eyes widened.

"Hmmm…Jessica's going with Mike, he's the lead guitarist right?" She asked.

"Uh, yes." Rose answered.

"Oh, Jessica's going on a date that gives me an excuse to Barbie her," she smiled at the idea.

"So what about that Jasper guy? Is he dating anyone," I suddenly remembered yesterday when I saw that Alice simply had an interest on him.

"Are you talking about my brother?" Rosalie asked.

"He's your brother!?" She straightened herself to stare at Rosalie.

"Twin brother in fact," I said.

"No way!"

"Why, you like him?" Rosalie gave her a smug smile.

"Uh…Okay ready for round two?!" Changing the subject, she stood up from her chair and grabbed her bag.

"Oh come on, Alice tell us…wait did you say round two?" She smiled from ear to ear.

"Alice we practically bought the whole mall!" Rosalie screamed.

"The _Feminino El Grande_? That's my practice mall, I always go there before the big thing," we stared back in shock. More shopping was coming. We left Starbucks and headed off to New York. Alice said she was sick of going to Saks, so we ended up roaming around New York, looking for the best stores we could find. We went to Zara, Abercrombie & Fitch, and a lot more. We stopped by In and Out and grabbed a burger. It was late in the afternoon already. I suddenly got a text from Jasper telling us to get the extra lyrics or our other song from him.

"Uh, Alice, can we make a little stop for a while?" I asked.

"Sure," she smiled. I told the driver the directions to The Sphinx. Jasper was there arranging some stuff with the manager. When we stopped in front of the place Rosalie whined.

"Can I just stay in the car?" She slumped back on her seat.

"Rose, come on," I pulled her arm and dragged her out of the car. We entered the bar and it was half empty. Soft 80's music was playing in the background. When Jasper came in sight, Alice froze in place. Her eyes widened and she glared at me.

"This was a set up wasn't it!?" She whispered.

"Uh, no," I said. Jasper came by us, smiling from ear to ear. He looked at Alice then winked at her. Alice made a soft giggle.

"Hey there, again," Jasper chuckled. When it came to girls and Jasper, Jasper was always very confident.

"Okay! Where are the extra chords and lyrics and stuff? Recording starts tomorrow remember," they jumped. They were staring intently into each other's eyes.

"Oh, right. They're in my work bag," he pointed at the bar where his bag sat down. As he walked over to get the notes. Alice stared back at him, drooling. Rosalie snapped her fingers in front of her face.

"What?" Her voice came out in a soft murmur.

"Alice, you've got drool all over the floor, clean it up!" Rose exclaimed. We both laughed and Alice grimaced. Jasper came back handing me a bunch of papers. I looked at each of the papers then glanced back at Alice and Jasper. They were having a small conversation a few feet away from us.

"Do you think he'll ask her out?" Rosalie muttered.

"Oh, yeah. He definitely will. Knowing Jasper," I nodded toward her direction. I saw Alice walking towards us from ear to ear.

"So I'll see you guys tomorrow morning," Jasper nodded then headed back to the bar. We stared at Alice who was still flashing her white teeth.

"Jasper asked me out!" She muttered. Rosalie and I both squealed at her.

Alice dropped us at our building and followed us to our apartment.

"Thanks so much, Alice. We really had a great time," Rose and I hugged her and she hugged us back even tighter.

"Aw, thank you too. I've never had this much fun in a long time," she said. We stepped back and entered the door. Rosalie went straight to her bedroom to take a shower and change. I went to the phone to check for any voice mail. There was one. I pressed the button and someone started talking.

"This is Edward. I didn't want to disturbed you during your shopping trip with Alice. Anyways, I just wanted to say I'll hoping to see you tomorrow and that I'll be really excited to hear your band start recording. So, yeah, bye." He hung up. Even on the phone he sounded perfect. I skipped to my room and lay down on my bed for a while. I was terribly excited for tomorrow, knowing that _he_ will be there.

**Read my other story! **_**Gossip Girl**_**. The story is like Gossip Girl meets Twilight. It's really cool and I have so much fun writing it! Anyways next chapter there will be a special guest! **


End file.
